Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following their remarkable and destructive journey, Franklin, Michael and Trevor are starting to find their lives calming down. But all is not well, a shadowy stranger has gathered the remnants of Merryweather and seeks revenge against the trio at all costs, bad enough, but with extra pressures from certain dynamics between the trio changing, things seem set to blow up yet again.
1. Prologue: Shadows

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Prologue of a new story I had an idea for doing, set after the game, hope you enjoy it.

Also a side note, this is just a taster of this story, I won't actually be starting it in any real detail until next year at some point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue: Shadows**

The darkness of the room within the unknown building was lit only by the light from the laptop the shady stranger was working on. He was busy observing the screen coldly, reading all the data he had accumulated so far.

' _This has to be precise...I will get what I seek and there will be no stopping me, us.'_ The man thought darkly.

It was then the door opened and another man, just as shady as the first, entered, as he reached the first man he held out a USB flash drive.

"Sir, the last of the data you requested." He remarked.

The man nodded, taking it. "Excellent, well done."

He plugged it into the laptop and began adding it to what he had gathered already, smiling as he looked it all over, he now had all the details he could want. The people he sought, their itineraries for the next several weeks, plans of their homes, routes they frequently travelled, everything, almost every detail about their lives were now in his hands.

' _Which makes planning my revenge all the easier...and that much sweeter when I use their own routines against them, to make them easy prey.'_ He thought viciously. _'Michael De Santa...Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips...You will pay.'_

Closing the laptop screen for now, the man stood up, ready to begin his planning, to have his revenge on these three men, to finish them, once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a side note, not sure yet, but I might try to work in a Franklin/Tracey pairing for the story, see how responses are.


	2. A Normal Day

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 1 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Abby: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, hopefully it lives up to the hype and hope you're not disappointed.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **A Normal Day**

Letting out a soft sigh, Michael De Santa stretched casually as he entered the house from the back garden again.

"Well, that was a good game." He muttered. "Although we should really try to play until one of us actually wins next time, don't you think?"  
He was talking to his wife, Amanda as she entered the house just behind him. She laughed softly, smirking.

"Hey, what matters is we had fun, Michael." She remarked teasingly.

Shaking his head Michael nevertheless admitted it had been fun. He and his wife Amanda had been out back, putting their tennis court to good use with a game. Michael honestly couldn't believe that things had changed so much during those dramatic months. For once things in the household were certainly not as volatile as they used to be.

Still smiling as they put their tennis stuff down, Michael reflected. _'Still can't believe everything is; so much better than before...All that crazy stuff was, urgh, I don't even know where to start.'_

Nevertheless he felt that perhaps things could only get better. Turning to Amanda he nodded.

"So, guess things have finally calmed down at last." Michael remarked.

Amanda nodded. "True; it was pretty bad, but we...we made it through Michael; that's what matters."

Michael nodded in agreement and they leaned closer, almost kissing.

Before they could they were interrupted by another voice.

"Urgh, mom, dad, please."

They both laughed, turning to Tracey who was seated on the sofa, watching TV. She was making a disgusted face at her parents being all 'lovey-dovey'.

"Sorry Trace." Michael replied jokingly.

Amanda shook her head. "Honestly, you still act that way about your father and I kissing?"

There was a brief pause before Tracey then laughed, standing up.

"Na, I'm just fucking with ya." Tracey admitted. "Anyway, I'll be upstairs."

They nodded and Amanda added. "If you can, let Jimmy know dinner will be ready in an hour."

Tracey nodded and began to leave the living room. As Michael and Amanda sat down; Amanda thought for a moment.

"Michael, I've been thinking...That, young man you're friends with?"

Michael turned to her, confused. "Franklin?"

Amanda nodded; smiling again. "Yes; I was thinking. Maybe we should have him over for dinner some time, get to know him properly?"

That startled Michael, he wasn't expecting that. Caught off-guard he didn't answer at once; he was too lost in thought. Weighing up the pros and cons of such a meeting. He knew that, like him, the events of that crazy time had changed Franklin's life forever. That meant he still had things to work through; but Michael was sure he could make time.

"So, what do you think?" Amanda asked.

Collecting himself, Michael quickly replied. "I don't know Amanda, Franklin is kinda busy these days...But I'm sure if I ask him we'll figure something out."

Amanda nodded, satisfied with this answer.

Unbeknownst to the De Santa parents, Tracey hadn't actually gone up the stairs; she stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening in; having overheard the whole exchange between them.

' _Franklin, that guy dad knows, I've seen him before right…?'_ She wondered to herself. _'Yeah, now I remember, it was only a few times...hmmm...'_

It was strange but, despite that, Tracey found herself actually thinking about the young man as she went upstairs. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice her brother Jimmy emerging from his room; or the look on his face as he saw her; lost in thought, her expression making that abundantly clear.

"Well, well, what's caught your attention?" He queried.

Tracey started but then sighed. "Oh, Jimmy, it's nothing..."

Rolling his eyes Jimmy replied. "Don't me give me that, I know that look...and given what you've been talking about lately, who's the lucky guy?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Hey, you're the one who was talking about finally finding the right guy." Jimmy shot back. "So, unless you were actually thinking about something else there..?"

Tracey growled. "Urgh, you can be so annoying...stop listening in on my phone calls."

"Can't help it when you're not exactly quiet, Trace." Jimmy replied.

Tracey just rolled her eyes and groaned and, after quickly passing on their mother's message, moved to barricade herself in her room; before Jimmy teased her further.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Coping With Change

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 2 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Coping with Change**

Franklin let out a soft sigh; smiling as he lounged back on the sofa of his place; he still wasn't used to the upmarket home that Lester had procured for him, despite all the time that had passed.

' _Still, it's no surprise, all that crazy shit that happened pretty much forced me to keep on my toes.'_ He reflected. _'There was no time to get used to it.'_

Still, he had that chance now; thanks to him working together with Michael and Trevor to deal with Merryweather and others who attempted to have them all killed. He wasn't alone however, as his good friend Lamar Davis sat nearby, shaking his head.

"Man, can't believe you got this place just for poppin' some dude." He commented.

Franklin shrugged. "Yeah, it's crazy, but it's true."

Lamar laughed. "Oh yeah, you got it real good now homie, huh?"

"I don't know if all that shit that happened could be called good." Franklin replied.

"Look what it got you." Lamar pointed out.

Franklin smiled, realizing that Lamar had a point; it had been crazy and dangerous and nearly cost him his life several times, yet he not only had the expensive home; but new unexpected wealth and a generally better situation.

"So, what are you gonna do homie, huh?" Lamar asked. "You got all this at your fingertips, you can do anything?"

Franklin sighed. "Listen Lamar, I get where you're coming from, but...I'm done with all that; I don't wanna spend the rest of my life getting caught up in that sorta shit."

Lamar burst out laughing. "You're kidding me, dog. Oh this is good, let me guess, you're gonna say next you wanna settle down, get married."

Franklin shrugged. "Would that be so bad? You can't tell me truthfully that you never wanted to find someone special?"

Lamar went quiet at that; he wouldn't admit it; but he knew Franklin had a point. Nevertheless, for Franklin, life seemed to finally be looking up.

* * *

Meanwhile, from his usual seat in the Vanilla Unicorn, Trevor let out a low grunt, ignoring the curious looks he got from those nearest him. He was currently bored and that was becoming a noticeable trend these days.

' _Fuck, now what am I supposed to do...everything...'_ He thought in disgust. _'Urgh, it's getting too quiet; what do I even do…?'_

He had hit something of a rut; stuck trying to figure out his future; his life not that things were rapidly changing.

' _Michael and Franklin are living it large, enjoying what they've got out of our time together in that crazy little fight...Mikey is happier than ever with his family all coming together and shit. Heard Franklin was looking to make something honest of himself for a change...'_ He reflected before groaning. _'Then there's me, head of Trevor Phillip's Enterprises still, but not a clue where to fucking take it. Our competition is gone, those that were trying to kill us gone...Fuck, we're at the pinnacle, where do we go from here?'_

Irritated at not having an answer; he tried to distract himself by watching Sapphire dance; but even so, his mind still dwelt on his lack of direction; leaving him unable to escape it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Dinner Plans

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 3 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Dinner Plans**

Franklin was wondering what to make of the call out of the blue he had just received as he parked his Buffalo in the driveway of the De Santa House. Michael had texted him asking him to drop by when he could.

' _Wonder what this is about?'_ Franklin mused before shrugged and getting out.

Approaching the front door he knocked and waited, the extra politeness fuelled by him noting from the other cars present that Michael's family was likely home too. The door was soon answered by a young woman that Franklin's recalled seeing a few times, albeit briefly each time, when he was around at the De Santa house.

He knew it was Michael's daughter, Tracey.

"Oh um, hey…?" She greeted, surprised.

Franklin nodded. "Hi, um...I'm Franklin, your dad called and asked me to come round?"

She nodded at once. "Oh yeah, that's right, c'mon in."

She stepped back and he entered the house; as she closed the door she smiled lightly.

"I'm Tracey, nice to meet you." She said, formally introducing herself.

Franklin nodded. He had to admit, he was a little surprised; everything he'd heard from Michael and the few things he'd witnessed whenever he saw her had allowed him to realize what Tracey's personality was like. But then, after everything that happened and the subsequent calming down of their lives, he supposed he wasn't that surprised at her seeming to change.

Tracey meanwhile couldn't understand why she felt so worked up; doing something as simple as greeting Franklin and inviting him into the house.

' _Why am I getting so worked up and why am I...urgh, focus Tracey.'_ She told herself.

Composing herself Tracey spoke. "Dad'll be here soon, he and Jimmy had to pop out for a moment but they won't be long."

"Ah, right, cool." Franklin replied, nodding. "I'll just wait."

Making his way through to the living room and sitting down, Tracey followed, still trying to get herself to calm down.

Franklin couldn't understand it. _'Is she alright, she's acting kinda flustered, what's going on?'_

But he couldn't think of a polite way to ask. In the end however she seemed to recover and smiled warmly.

"Hey um; before I forget. Here." She said, handing him a slip of paper. "My number."

"Wha-?" He began.

Tracey shook her head. "Just take it, you already have dad's and Jimmy's and I'm sure mom will give you hers. You know, in case you need to call here and dad's not answering or Jimmy?"

Not completely buying her words but unable to deny the logic behind them Franklin agreed and accepted the number, putting in his contacts and sending her a message so she could add him. She nodded once he was done.

There was a brief moment of unsure silence and then the front door opened and Michael and Jimmy entered.

"Okay Jimmy, c'mon." Michael was saying. "You heard your mother we need to get this all packed away before she gets back from her yoga class."

Jimmy nodded. "Right, I got it dad, oh...Franklin."

That made Michael look up and see Franklin there.

"Hey there." He greeted him cheerfully. "Good to see you."

Franklin nodded. "Good to see you too, man."

He even helped them back away the bags they had brought in. Before long that task was done and Tracey and Jimmy had headed upstairs. Meanwhile Franklin and Michael sat down and Michael began to speak.

"So, glad you made it."

"No trouble homie, so tell me. What's up?" Franklin queried.

Michael shrugged. "Well, just thought it'd be easier asking you this face to face. Nothing major, just...well, Amanda was talking to me yesterday and spoke about you getting to know the rest of the family and them getting to know you better."

"Ah, yeah, I see, but-?"

"So; she suggested maybe having you around for dinner one night?" Michael told him. "Now; I don't see any problem, so, what do you think?"

Franklin smiled lightly; the idea actually had some appeal to him.

He nodded. "Why not, man, could be fun."

Michael grinned at that and nodded and knew he'd have to inform Amanda, that it'd be time to start making arrangements.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Surprise Meeting

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 4 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
** Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Surprise Meeting**

Michael sighed as he parked outside the Vanilla Unicorn; it was strange how coming to this place made him feel uneasy now.

' _Honestly, I just came here to check up on Trevor and I'm not worried about anything, any misconceptions or that, so why…?'_ He wondered. _'Urgh, what is this, guilty conscience or something?'_

Shaking his head and trying to dismiss the thought, he headed towards the doors of the strip club and, after a brief hesitation, entered the building. Almost at once the music hit him and he tried to focus on his reason for being here. Not that it was too hard when Trevor still stood out a mile. Right now Michael could see him standing in the back room, his back to the open door; talking to Wade about something. Making his way over Michael briefly wondered how Trevor was coping.

' _Now that things have calmed down they've got to be moving at a very different pace from what Trevor is used to.'_ He reflected.

Entering the back office he casually knocked on the door, startling both current occupants.

"The fuck!" Trevor yelled.

He spun around, eyes wild but then he saw who it was.

Michael laughed. "Hey T, been a while."

"Mikey, hey!" Trevor grinned. "What you doin' sneaking up on me like that?!"

Shrugging Michael replied. "The door was open and I was dropping by to see you, figured I'd just step in."

"Um, should I, uh..." Wade stammered.

Trevor just waved his hand dismissively. "Wade, go enjoy a dance with the girls or something."

Wade scuttled off to do that Trevor moved to sit down, Michael taking the seat opposite him.

There was a brief pause before Trevor shook his head.

"So, this is a surprise, thought when things calmed down you disappeared on me again, Mikey." He remarked. "This is the first time you've visited me since all that shit ended."

Michael shook his head. "Not this time, T. I just had to make sure things were ready and okay for when my family came back and then we were trying rebuild and shit."

Trevor nodded slowly and Michael was again reminded of his worries about the man; knowing Trevor like he did.

"You doin' okay, T?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, I know things are...different now."

Trevor paused for a moment, taken by surprise by Michael's question but then sighed heavily. He slumped back in his seat.

"It's tough, Mikey, it's tough...This days it was all action; I felt...I don't know, alive." He replied. "But now, I'm just feeling like I'm drifting without actually doing stuff and, I don't know what to do."

Michael nodded slowly. "T; I get it, it's tough. I've been wondering how to adjust too; but...hey; we all made it through, didn't we? That has to mean something."

Trevor grinned and nodded; agreeing and Michael felt a little relieved that Trevor was now hopefully feeling somewhat better.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his home, Franklin was a little surprised when his phone rang; he hadn't been expecting anyone. Even more surprising to him was the caller ID; Tracey De Santa.

' _Huh, that's strange?'_ He thought.

Shrugging however he picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi there." Tracey's voice replied at once. "Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, it's cool; what's up?"

He couldn't deny he was confused by this. Then said confusion became wariness when she spoke again.

"I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere, talk for a while."

"What, that's…?"

She quickly spoke. "Hey, one dinner is hardly gonna be enough to get to know and you've seen the rest of my family, got to know them a bit, I just wanna get to know you better, that's all."

He paused; unsure but then sighed. "Well, okay, sounds cool."

He smiled a little as she replied enthusiastically and they soon made the arrangements. As he hung up however he couldn't help but feel even more confused, wonder why Tracey De Santa, of all people, wanted to get to know him better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Unexpected Developments

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 5 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

* * *

 **Unexpected Developments**

Arriving at the location Tracey specified; Franklin spotted her right away. Wanting to keep things relatively casual and just make it look, to any onlookers, that they were simply two friends meeting up somewhere, Tracey had arranged for them to meet by the end of the Del Perro Pier. Tracey was standing by one of the telescopes that offered views of the ocean, looking through it, apparently simply passing time. Smiling slightly he approached her and spoke up.

"Hey."

She started and turned but then smiled too. "Ah, hey Franklin."

He leaned against the railing, next to where Tracey was standing.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"It's just...you know, like I said." Tracey replied. "I wanna talk to you, get to know you better and I think one meeting isn't exactly going to be enough and I'd rather not wait for that dinner."

Franklin nodded slowly. "Okay, that makes sense, but um...why the interest?"

Tracey just shook her head. "I already said that too; you know my father and brother pretty well and mom is happy to meet you for dinner...I've not really heard or seen much of you, only what I've eavesdropped from everyone else."

Franklin nodded again; he could understand her reasoning and so couldn't see any problems with sharing stuff with her.

After a brief pause he then spoke; straightening up as he did so.

"Alright then...let's see...where to start?" He wondered aloud.

Tracey shook her head. "Hey, before we do, let's go get something to eat huh?"

She gestured down the pier, towards the various restaurants available. Franklin agreed and so they headed down the pier together, seeking a good place to eat. It did not take long to find one and they soon sat down, enjoying their meal.

"So?" Franklin said at last. "What do you wanna know?"

Tracey thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about, for starters...how did you and my dad actually meet?"

Franklin bit his lip at that. "That's...actually kinda an awkward story, but okay."

He then began his story, telling Tracey about his job for Simeon Yetarian, how it led to him being sent to her house to repossess her brother's car; how Michael had been hiding in the back, and forced him to return the car to dealership, through the window at high speed.

"So yeah, after that I kinda, lost my job, but ended up meeting your father." Franklin finished. "I went around to see him later and; things kinda went from there."

Tracey shook her head, eyes wide. "Whoa, that's...holy shit, that's amazing. Only dad would think of something like that."

Franklin shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

Laughing lightly Tracey admitted. "Anything I could say about myself would probably sound boring in comparison, but, well, here goes..."

She then began her story; along with Franklin responding, the two of them spoke back and forth about various stories about their pasts, learning more about each other in the process.

After they finished getting to know each other; and having gone their separate ways, Tracey bit her lip as she considered. Driving back home she considered the sudden strange sensations within her.

' _What is this...I feel so; whoa...'_ She found herself thinking. _'Urgh, hold on; this is ridiculous; I've felt this before but it never, it was always during those...stupid mistakes.'_

She grimaced, recalling her 'terrible' dating history; the various issues it had caused and her own issues because of it. She didn't want to have yet another repeat of what usually happened.

But something did catch her attention. _'But then, I've never actually felt like this before; much...stronger and more, focused. It's different from anything that I've felt before...'_

She couldn't believe it; could she really be developing an actual attraction for Franklin Clinton. If so, she began to wonder just what would become of them if he felt the same and they actually did anything about said feelings.

Meanwhile, driving home himself, Franklin was lost in thought, worrying at the same time. He had to admit, he actually enjoyed the time he spent with Tracey. It was interesting recalling some of the past and amazing, despite everything he had revealed, she had shown no judgement, merely interest.

Franklin sighed. _'Then there was those strange...feelings. Could I possibly be, no...I've felt it before with Tanisha and look how that ended...But then again...was it really this strong with Tanisha?'_

He couldn't deny that what he was feeling right now was stronger than anything he had felt for Tanisha, or any other woman up to that point.

' _What is this anyway; Urgh, could I really be feeling...that way towards Tracey De Santa.'_ He wondered. _'Oh no way, I can't let this...if Michael found out he'd kill me.'_

For those very reasons, amongst other, Franklin was very wary about this and unsure about what to say or do. Now he began to wonder and feel conflicted about the upcoming dinner he had with the De Santa family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Difficult Times

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 6 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Difficult Times**

Hanging out at one of the local bars, Franklin was in a pensive mood. He couldn't get his mind off Tracey De Santa and the meeting they had earlier that day at the pier. Something about it just wouldn't leave him alone, it felt nice, strangely nice and yet at the same time, more than that.

But he was still troubled. _'I shouldn't even be thinking things like this. I mean c'mon, it's the first time we've really met to be honest...Yet, it feels, strange...different.'_

Biting back a sigh he took another drink and shook his head. He knew mainly what was troubling him; the strange feelings he had begun to feel as they parted company. They still wouldn't leave him alone.

' _This is getting ridiculous, I have to get these thoughts out of my mind; I can't just ignore I know but...If I pursue what I'm feeling right now. Michael would...urgh...'_ Needless to say he was stuck and unsure what to do.

"Yo, Frank, you in there or what?"

He started and turned to Lamar who sat next to him.

"Huh?"

Lamar shook his head. "Thought I'd lost you there; what's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's...it's nothing." Franklin quickly replied.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Lamar replied. "What's got you all worked up?"

Franklin sighed but shook his head; trying to convince Lamar to drop it; now wasn't the time for him to be sharing his problems with someone else; especially when said problems needed to be buried as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Tracey bit her lip as she sat before her laptop. She was lost in thought about her meeting with Franklin.

' _He's even more interesting than I originally thought and...and not to mention the fact I'm beginning to feel...God am I actually…?'_ She found herself wondering.

She tried to focus, although it wasn't easy; especially since the thoughts kept invading her mind and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Trace, you still with us, girl?"

She quickly focused; she was using her laptop to talk to her friends and realized she had been spacing out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." She replied quickly.

One of them laughed. "Honestly, Tracey what is with you, getting all distracted like this?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about; sorry. Where were we?"

Recovering their good humour they all resumed talking and it wasn't until later, when said conversation was finished and Tracey closed down her laptop that she found herself thinking about her issues again.

' _What do I do?'_ She wondered. _'Even if what I am feeling is what I think it is; could it even work, I mean...what would…?'_

She sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with this and she knew, at this rate, someone in the family, most likely Jimmy, was going to notice and that would lead to a whole barrage of questions she'd rather avoid.

* * *

Franklin had to admit; he wasn't sure what to expect when he dropped by the Vanilla Unicorn. Obviously business was booming, things seemed to be going well for the girls and he spotted Wade getting a private dance from his usual two dancers.

"Well, well, Franklin, good to see you." Infernus smirked as she approached.

Franklin shook his head. "Sorry girl, I'm actually here to see the boss man."

Infernus just nodded. "Oh, well, he's in his office, you know the way."

Smirking Franklin nodded and soon headed through. Trevor was seated at his desk, taking a deep drink from the beer bottle he was holding. Although the actual contents were anyone's guess.

"Hey Trevor, been a while."

Trevor looked up and grinned. "Hey, there he is. How's it going, Franklin?"

Sitting down Franklin nodded. "Ah pretty good, can't complain. How about you, I uh...spoke to Michel?"

"Yeah well, you know how it is." Trevor replied. "I'm a man of action and times are just getting a little boring. It's still a struggle, but I'm learning to adjust."

"Yeah, I can see that; you do seem a lot more cheerful than what Michael said." Franklin admitted.

Trevor just shrugged. "I am now."

The two continued to talk and it was clear that, despite his struggles, Trevor was indeed in better spirits than before and coming to terms with things calming down.

* * *

It was 3:30 in the morning, even then the streets of Los Santos had people on them; but for many, it was indeed time to call it a night. One such place was the De Santa house, everything was quiet, the family all asleep. But as the minutes ticked by, that peace was soon shattered. At exactly 3:33 AM the phone rang, startling Michael into wakefulness. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" He questioned blearily.

There was no answer; but there was definitely someone on the other end, Michael could hear them.

"Who is this?" He questioned, a bit more testily.

The caller hung up and Michael started at the phone and then the clock, startled and more than a little confused.

* * *

End of chapter, now things are taking a bit of an interesting turn, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. The Trio Together Again

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 7 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **The Trio Together Again**

It had been a surprisingly mutual decision; something that happened when all three men called each other at the same time, trying to make arrangements.

After some chaotic issues trying to get through to one another, they soon were successful and even laughed when they discovered what was initially thought to be a clash of plans, turned out to be mutual plans that just happened to be made at the same time.

So it was that Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips all ended up meeting, as arranged, outside one of the more upper class bars in Los Santos; ready to spend time together and hang out, just having a good time.

"Finally, we're all here." Trevor exclaimed once the other two joined him.

Michael nodded. "Alright, let's get inside, get a drink already."

Smiling Franklin agreed. "I hear that."

Entering the bar they made their way through the small crowd already inside and soon they had ordered their drinks and sat down. It was a surprisingly relaxed atmosphere for the three of them. For once even Trevor and his desire for action felt calm and cheerful. All in all the trio knew they had certainly earned this moment of relaxation together after everything they had been put through.

All three were of the same mind when they considered how different things were now compared to before.

Raising his glass Trevor spoke. "Well, here's to our new success and to finally taking care of the shit heads in our lives."

The other two laughed as all three drank and Michael then spoke up.

"You said it T; god it's good to just hang out with you guys again; just like the old days...almost." He paused. "I mean this time there's no tension of having to look over our shoulders or what."

Shaking his head Franklin added. "Yeah, will all that, I don't think this is as good as the previous times. It's better."

"Hit the nail on the head kid, hit the nail on the head." Trevor agreed.

The trio certainly were glad to be together again, only this time to have some guy time together, without any FIB, or Merryweather or even any police issues. There certainly didn't seem to be any problems for them this time and they were content to keep things that way.

Getting more drinks in whenever necessary; they soon fell into sharing stories about any random subject they knew that came up. But said peace was not destined to last; for they were unaware of the shadowy stranger watching them.

Also, despite his reassurances, Michael was still somewhat confused by the phone call he had received a few nights ago.

Still talking and laughing, having enjoyed their time and drinks, drunk but certainly not over the top, the trio left the bar. It was then it happened; just before he could say farewell to the others, Michael's phone rang. Picking it up he answered it.

"Hello?"

The others watched confused as Michael froze. He strained to listen but still, nobody spoke, once again, the call was silent except for the barely perceptible breathing of whoever was on the other end.

"Who the fuck is this, this isn't-" He was cut off by the call ending.

He shook his head and was about to turn to the others and explain when something else made him tense, eyes going wide. He just saw the time on his phone.

It was 3:33 AM.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Coming Together

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 8 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Coming Together**

Tracey sighed as she lay back on her bed; staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't understand it, the thoughts just wouldn't leave her head.

' _Urgh, what is wrong with me? Why am I still thinking about Franklin?'_ She wondered. _'I mean, yeah, the dinner is happening in a couple of weeks and we're all getting ready for that, but this is...'_

She sighed and shook her head, sitting up and grabbing her phone. Ever since she'd actually met Franklin on that day, he just wouldn't leave her mind. He had been so polite and friendly and he was certainly good looking and she couldn't deny her attraction. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if it was what she suspected.

She shook her head. _'I've had crushes before, I've had boyfriends, but it's always been...well, messy...but, but the more I look at this situation with Franklin; I feel that I'm...'_

She shook her herself, sighing and quickly checked her phone, namely her Lifeinvader page and Bleeter page, nothing that helped her; as she was looking for her distraction from her current situation. In the end she groaned, she couldn't help it; she had to stop running and hiding. She had to face this and hope for the best, especially since she knew with certainty now exactly what she was feeling. She quickly hit the number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Franklin replied; confused.

She took a deep breath and then explained.

"Franklin, can we meet up, we need to talk."

* * *

Back in his home; Franklin sighed as he stood by the window, looking out at the view of Los Santos below him, without really seeing it.

' _Man, there I go again; am I stupid or crazy?'_ He thought to himself. _'I keep thinking about Tracey, despite knowing all the time that if I say or do anything like that...Michael will go crazy on me.'_

He felt like he was in a situation that could only be described as being between a rock and a hard place.

Shaking his head he attempted to focus. _'Alright now, calm down and figure this out. What am I really feeling here. Do I, do I really feel that way towards her. She's not like any of the other girls I've been around, I feel deeply for her and, and...'_

He groaned; this was messing with his head and despite the fact that he was still afraid of Michael finding out, he began to consider and realized that he was feeling something and he was wondering just what these feelings were. Were they truly love, did he truly love the young woman.

' _Tracey De Santa, she is...I've heard a lot about her; yet she's still an...interesting young woman and quite beautiful too. But then, does she even, feel that way about me...Or am I just…?'_ He reflected.

He sighed, still no closer to figuring things out when suddenly his phone rang. He quickly answered it, realizing a second too late he forget to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He greeted, confused.

He tensed when he heard Tracey's voice.

"Franklin, can we meet up, we need to talk."

* * *

Franklin looked around, wondering what this was about. He couldn't deny he was worried.

"Franklin."

He turned, eyes widening slightly as he saw Tracey, she was dressed in a rather casual outfit that nevertheless still made her look beautiful.

"Hey." He greeted her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Um, sorry, I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I've only been here a couple of minutes. So, you wanted to talk?"

She nodded and gestured for him to follow. He nodded and did so as they began to walk along the sidewalk. There was surprisingly few people around he couldn't help but note.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Tracey sighed and then explained. "I need to tell you, after that day we met at the pier; I've...I've been unable to stop thinking about you. I feel like; I don't know...Have you had any strange feelings...I'm sorry if I'm being too forward but I felt that maybe it would be better to..."

Franklin was shocked by this, He never expected her to reveal that; that she actually felt the same way.

"Tracey you..."

"Sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have." She began.

He quickly explained. "No, please, listen. I've been having the same thoughts. I've been; wondering about you and what to say...But I've always hesitated, due to...well"

"Due to dad, I guessed." She replied, eyes wide. "But wow, you really..."

He nodded and they both threw caution to the wind and decided to take the plunge, their lips met and they kissed deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Secret Plans

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 9 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Secret Plans**

Tracey smiled to herself, humming slightly as she looked through her piles of clothes.

' _Gotta make sure I look good; although I've also gotta be careful. We choose the day that we could do this without anyone else noticing but...'_ She reflected.

She was busy making plans for her date with Franklin and she was trying to sort out her outfit right now. The date wasn't for a few days but they were already making arrangements, while also trying to keep things secret and quiet. The last thing they wanted was for Tracey's family to find out.

' _Especially dad.'_ She reminded herself. _'He would go absolutely crazy and I've had about enough of that...doubly so with things getting so...good between us all now.'_

Shaking her head she focused on seeking out the right outfit for her date; she actually wanted to do more than just show off, she actually felt herself wanting to make a good impression; while still being able to flaunt her beauty.

"Tracey."

She turned and saw her mother standing there. Thankfully Michael and Jimmy weren't aware of her current activities, both being out right now. But Tracey forgot to check if her mother was home.

"What's going on?" She asked, a bit suspicious.

Tracey shook her head and replied quickly. "Nothing, I was just looking for something."

It wasn't a masterful excuse and truthfully she expected more of an interrogation. But her mother merely raised an eyebrow, shook her head and then left. Tracey let out a quiet sigh of relief and began to resume her search. Unbeknownst to her, Amanda was still rather suspicious and wondering just what her daughter was really up to.

* * *

At his own place, Franklin continued with his effort to try and ensure everything was ready for the date that was coming up.

He nodded to himself. _'Okay, that's that...got my clothes sorted out, just need to figure out...'_

He wondered briefly about his next course of action; he didn't want to go too over the top, nevertheless he wanted to look good. It was interesting to him exactly how he had ended up coming to this level of care.

' _This, could this be real, am I really so committed that I want this to go absolutely right?'_ He wondered happily. _'It's...wow, could this really work out...I hope so.'_

Still smiling to himself he continued to get ready; until he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Checking the caller ID this time he answered it.

"Hey, homie, what's up?"

Noting his tone Lamar laughed. "Whoa, you're all cheerful all of a sudden, who is she?"

Franklin raised an eyebrow, although he knew Lamar couldn't see. "Uh, excuse me?"

"I can think of only one reason you'd sound so happy." Lamar explained. "You've a girl, maybe that girl you were talking about, the one you wanna settle down with."

Franklin groaned. "I don't know about that part, homie; but for real, you gotta stop looking into things."

"But there is someone?"

"Just, nevermind alright, let's just not talk about this." Franklin remarked. "You wanted something?"

Lamar revealed he had just called to talk. Franklin had to admit, it didn't feel right, acting so dismissive, but until he was sure of things and until they no longer needed to hide, he felt he couldn't tell anyone about him and Tracey. Not yet anyway.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. First Date

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 10 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **First Date**

Tracey smiled lightly as she finished applying a simple coat of red lipstick, for once her only concession to make-up. Putting it away she stepped back and checked herself over in the mirror. She had styled her hair into a simple braid, letting it hang over her left shoulder. She was wearing a pair of black heels and a red dress that ended just above her knees and had a flower petal design,

' _Definitely different from what I usually wear on dates, but then, I have a strong urge to be...classy right now.'_ She reflected.

A gold necklace, something she had got for her last birthday, finished the outfit. With these final checks Tracey believed she was ready.

' _Alright, this is it...I just, I hope this goes well.'_ She thought.

She couldn't deny she was nervous, but then, she guessed Franklin would be too, if not more so. Still smiling and still hopeful, She crept out of her room and headed out of the house. Making her way to the location they agreed to meet up, just around the corner she grinned when she saw Franklin was already there, waiting and smiled when he saw her. His eyes widened too as he took in her appearance.

"Wow, you, you look great." He said, genuinely.

Tracey smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty good too."

It wasn't a lie, he had dressed up well in black dress pants, a white shirt, smart black socks and similar shoes. She saw he'd had a haircut recently too and she could see he had shaved as well.

It seemed they were both making quite the effort; once they were side by side she took his hand, he smiled warmly and they began heading to his car.

As they walked she explained. "I would kiss you but um, I'm wearing lipstick, don't want to get it on you, you know..."

"It's cool, really." He laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Smiling Tracey nodded and together they reached his car and soon, once they were inside, he drove off.

"So um...I know I haven't said where we're going. I wanted to surprise you." He explained. "But I think you'll like it."

Tracey smiled softly. "I'm sure I will; but I must admit, I'm curious. I wonder how you plan to surprise me?"

Franklin chuckled at that. "You'll see."

She soon got her answer when Franklin arrived and parked his car. Tracey's eyes widened; they had just arrived at the brand new restaurant that had opened just two days ago. It was a classic restaurant, with expensive but not over the top prices, definitely somewhere she had been interested in.

"Wow, this is..." Tracey gasped.

Franklin nodded. "See, told you. Let's, let's go."

Tracey agreed and soon they were heading into the restaurant. Before long they were at their seats and had given their orders. As they sat waiting, Tracey could see Franklin was anxious; she recalled the various issues he had and wanted to ease him.

"So, um, are you..." He began, clearly trying to make small talk.

Tracey gently touched his hand. "Franklin, don't worry about it, alright; I know you're worried about my dad, but we'll find a way to work through this."

He hesitated briefly and then she spoke again, being as reassuring as she could.

"We can figure this out together."

With that he visibly relaxed

Franklin smiled as he sat, relieved. He had been so worked up, wanting to make this work for Tracey. Especially after all the things she told him as they confessed our feelings to each other. He knew they were both still worried about her family; especially Michael, finding out, but they could face it together. In the meantime it was just them; something which surprised him, in a good way. Just as it surprised him that she actually came to him, that she would choose him of all people. But then he reflected on the feelings he had for her and smiled. Seeing his smile Tracey looked curious. Franklin explained before she actually asked.

"I'm just glad we're really here you know" He explained softly. "Just the two of us, together."

Tracey nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Franklin agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for the main course to come, Franklin smiled and leaned closer.

Tracey paused for a moment. "Franklin, I said..."

"I told you I don't mind, besides, it'll wash right?" He replied with a short laugh.

Also laughing Tracey did not hesitate this time and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and, after briefly wiping his lips, Franklin and Tracey resumed eating. The joy built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. After paying for it they got up and left, heading back to Franklin's car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards Tracey's house, Franklin found himself wishing the night would never end.

"Franklin I..." Tracey began hesitantly.

He smiled, realizing Tracey felt the same way.

Franklin nodded. "I know Tracey, I feel it too; it's, I wish we could do more, but we have to be careful, we've been out late enough as it is."

Tracey nodded, gently smiling. "True enough, I'd rather not get in trouble from dad after such a wonderful night."

Nodding he finally parked the car and they got out. They stopped just short of the De Santa house and smiled, the two of them kissed again but then it happened. Suddenly they heard a gate open, they turned just in time to see the irate face of Michael De Santa as he suddenly yelled.

"What the FUCK is going on here!?"

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Truth Revealed

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 11 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Truth Revealed**

Franklin and Tracey shared a panicked expression. Michael glared furiously; despite all their precautions they had been caught.

"Oh, shit...um..." Franklin stammered.

Tracey shook her head. "Oh dad, look, don't..."

Michael ignored her however. "Franklin, as it's you...I'm giving you ten seconds to explain yourself, instead of the usual three."

Franklin raised his hands. "Hey, Michael, look, we, I didn't..."

"Dad, Franklin and I are in love; we just went out for a date, that's it." Tracey said. "Are you honestly going to play this whole overprotective dad thing my whole life."

"Trace, you know I'm only..."

"Michael, man, look." Franklin said; recovering. "You know me, do you honestly believe I would do anything to disrespect Tracey?"

Tracey nodded. "Not to mention this is mutual dad and it's different from before, all those other guys. You know what it was like before. But this is real dad, I swear."

Michael sighed and shook his head. "You pick your moments huh? When were you planning on telling me? That is...if you were planning to do so."

"Of course we were." Tracey said. "And well...We hadn't actually discussed it, but I thought the best time would be...the dinner, when we're all there."

Franklin had to admit, he was startled by that, but knew that he and Tracey would likely have had just such a talk in the days leading up to the dinner, which wasn't so far away now.

Despite everything, Michael was still angry; he shook his head.

"Honestly, this is...Franklin, you're my friend, and Tracey, you..." He growled. "I thought I could trust you, both of you? Yet here you are, going around behind my back and expect me to take it well?"

Franklin quickly spoke up in his defence. "Hey, it's because you'd react like this to Tracey and me dating that we felt it better not to say anything yet."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh well isn't that beautiful, self-fulfilling prophecy huh?"

"Um dad." Tracey remarked. "Maybe you should calm down...watch your blood pressure."

"Not in the mood for any age related jokes, Trace." Michael shot back.

There was a stony silence; that only broke when suddenly, Amanda appeared.

"Michael, do you mind, I'd rather we not wake the neighbours up."

"Amanda, in case you haven't noticed..." He began.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I did, but I'm trying to react maturely about this."

Michael groaned but said nothing. Amanda turned to Tracey and Franklin, Tracey bit her lip, unsure what to make of this.

"I hope you understand our main issue here is that you hid this from us." She said. "But this is something we really need to talk about...especially with the dinner coming up. I honestly was suspicious Tracey, but this confirmed it."

Tracey's eyes widened. "Mom, really, I just..."

Amanda shook her head. "I know what you're going to say, but it's a little early to be making decisions like that."

Franklin sighed. "I...I'm sorry, this isn't exactly how we…"

"Can we just, leave this for tonight, it's late." Tracey asked desperately.

There was a pause after she said that.

Finally, Amanda nodded and, sighing, Michael agreed.

"Alright, fine; we'll do that, now...let's just go, Franklin, we'll talk tomorrow...Tracey, get inside, you're right, it's late." He said. "It's..."

Michael paused which concerned the others. The reason for their worries was the look of shock on Michael's face; which had drained of colour. The time was 3:33 AM and Michael had just received another phone call.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Family Dinner

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 12 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Family Dinner**

Parking his car in the driveway of the De Santa house, Franklin let out a slow sigh, running a hand over his face.

' _Shit, well, this is gonna be awkward for sure...'_ He reflected. _'Nothing else for it; I...I guess I'll need to...'_

Sighing again, he got out of the car and made his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was a brief pause, the only sound being specific movements within the house, until finally the door opened and Michael stood there.

"Ah, Franklin, there you are." He greeted him.

Franklin nodded; he knew Michael was not going to be looking at him favourably now that he knew the truth.

Still he remained polite. "Yeah, thanks for having me tonight."

Michael grunted but stepped back and Franklin stepped in, the door closed and Michael led the way through to the living room. Jimmy was sitting there watching TV and brightened up as he saw Franklin.

"Hey, Franklin."

The young man smiled, relieved that someone was happy to see him. "Hey Jimmy."

He sat down next to Jimmy and Michael left them as he headed through to the kitchen. There was a brief pause and then Jimmy smirked.

"So, is what I heard true?" He asked.

Franklin turned to him, not liking this. "Uh...what?"

"You and Tracey?" Jimmy confirmed. "I've heard mom and dad and Tracey pretty much admitted it when I asked her. So, are you two really…?"

Franklin spoke quickly. "Yeah, yeah we are...I mean, yeah your dad isn't too happy, but yes, Tracey and I are together."

He wondered just what he had got himself into now.

To his relief Jimmy smiled genuinely and then spoke up.

"That's great, man. I mean, really. I actually think you and Tracey would be good together, this might help calm her down fully and...who knows."

Franklin smiled lightly at that, he hadn't thought of that but he hoped that soon the rest of the family would take it that way too.

"Franklin."

He stood up, turning, smiling as Tracey entered; they didn't hesitate and embraced. Jimmy snickered but said nothing, even as Tracey shot him a glare over Franklin's shoulder. Then they quickly parted as Amanda and Michael entered the room.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready." Amanda remarked. "Come on through."

They all did so, looking forward to dinner. While Michael clearly wouldn't let Franklin sit next to Tracey, ensuring that he and Amanda were on either side of her, but he was seated opposite her, with Jimmy sitting next to him.

"So, Franklin..." Amanda started. "This isn't exactly how I pictured this dinner going; especially in regards to...certain matters."

Franklin and Tracey shared a knowing smile but then he nodded.

"Um, yeah..."

Michael said nothing, but was watching both Franklin and Tracey like a hawk.

Amanda continued. "Still, the reason I wanted you here for dinner in the first place was to get to know you better. Now..."

"Now we think that might be an even better idea than before." Michael finished, thankfully with little hostility in his voice.

Franklin shrugged; while he wasn't proud of his past, he knew he had nothing to gain by lying. So he soon began to talk, as they all began to do just what Amanda had hoped for and got to know each other a lot better.

By the end of the night, Franklin was heading for the front door, accompanied by Tracey.

"I'm sorry about dad." She said. "I know this isn't..."

Franklin shook his head. "It's cool, I get it, I can understand why he's worked up. We just gotta try and help him see there's nothing to worry about."

Tracey winced. "Good luck with that."

After a pause they both smiled before gently kissing and promising to call each other the following day. With that, Tracey stood and watched with a smile as Franklin drove back home. Once she was back inside, she spotted her parents talking, thankfully distracted and Jimmy smiled at her as he passed. Not a mocking or cocky smile, but a genuine smile.

Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as they feared after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. A Talking To

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 13 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
aboringday: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it, don't worry about it; glad you've liked it all so far :) Well, wait and see how things pan out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **A Talking To**

Parking his car in the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn, Michael sighed heavily.

' _Well, okay, the dinner went better than I thought, but still, can't believe all this happening under my nose.'_ He reflected. _'Urgh, this gonna drive me to an early grave, isn't it.'_

Shaking his head he got out of the car and entered the Vanilla Unicorn. He made his way through the noise and crowd, noting it was somewhat larger than usual.

"Yo, Mikey, over here!"

He turned and smiled, approaching Trevor, praying it didn't come out as a grimace. Trevor was sitting watching over things, drinking and looking a lot more cheerful than the other times he'd visited.

"Hey T, looks like this place is doing really well." He commented.

Trevor nodded. "Oh yeah, business is booming. So, what's the occasion?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't just drop by?"

"Oh you can, no doubt about that." Trevor replied. "But you usually don't come in here looking like someone just said something insulting to your mother."

Michael sighed. "Always had a way with words, T."

Trevor laughed at that as Michael contemplated his options.

Finally he sighed; he wasn't sure he had anything to lose; so he opened up.

"Truth be told, Trevor...I'm worried." He paused and then explained. "About Tracey."

Instantly, Trevor was serious. "Wait, Tracey, what about her?"

Michael then revealed. "She's...well, she's dating again; insists it's different this time; that it's...real."

"Oh?"

"It's...she's dating Franklin, Trevor." He finally finished.

"Franklin, our buddy Franklin?" Trevor replied, incredulous. "Whoa, that's...interesting."

It was Michael's turn to be incredulous. "Interesting, is that all you have to say?"

"Look, Michael, we both know Franklin; yeah okay, he's in the same line as us, his past is a bit shady...But can you honestly say, he's not better than the other guys Tracey's been with?" Trevor replied.

Michael was lost for words at first. "Urgh, when did you get so reasonable T, but you're right...fuck...Alright I'll give them a chance."

He still wasn't too sure about this, but he would do it.

* * *

Sometime after Michael left, Trevor also left the Vanilla Unicorn; while he truly was happy for the new couple, he felt the need to have a serious talk. That was how he found himself standing on Franklin's front door step, knocking on the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm here!" Franklin called from the other side of the door.

He opened it and paused, surprised, when he saw Trevor.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted him; smiling.

Trevor nodded. "Hey, listen, I just had a visit from Michael."

Franklin tensed. "So...you know..."

"About Tracey and you, yeah, I know." Trevor confirmed. "Look I spoke to Michael about it; he's willing to give you guys a chance and so am I..."

"Ah, okay, that's good."

Trevor however stepped in closer. "But I'm warning you now boy, you do anything, _anything_ to hurt that girl and Michael won't get a chance to be angry with you, cause I'll skin you alive, got it."

Stepping back, holding up his hands, Franklin nodded. "Hey, yeah, yeah, I got it. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

"I hope so, for you sake." Trevor replied; before calming down. "So, you two have fun now and be careful."

With that he laughed and waved casually as he walked off; leaving Franklin perplexed.

* * *

The stillness of the night was shattered by the ringing of Michael's phone.

"Urgh, Michael, c'mon, that's..." Amanda groaned.

Michael shook his head, sitting up. "Hello?"

No answer, Michael sighed. "This is getting old, I don't know who you are but this is past a joke and..."

Finally, however, someone spoke. "Your time will come, Michael De Santa, all three of you...and those closest to you in particular...are going to die."

The phone went dead and Michael remained frozen, staring at it; it was yet again, 3:33 AM.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Arrangements For Disaster

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 14 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **aboringday: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was sweet, oh I'm afraid Michael and Trevor will be least of Franklin's worries soon. Well, actually, it's the other way around, our heroes better be ready for a fight.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Arrangements for Disaster**

Michael was pacing the living room; lost in thought, worried. Amanda sighed as she watched him.

"Michael, I get you're worried, I am too. But...there's not much else we can do, it's too late to rearrange things." She said.

He groaned. "I know, I know. But if we go out and who this is comes after us, what...is he gonna come after us, come after the house...There's just so much going on and I don't even know where to start. He's after all of us, Amanda."

Amanda nodded. "You're right, I know that. But whoever this is can't be in so many places at once. Jimmy has already gone out. We'll be going out..."

"Yeah but Tracey won't, she wants to stay here and how are we supposed to; I mean, the house is the most logical place..." Michael burst out.

"Well, if you're thinking of having someone keep an eye on the house..." Amanda began.

Michel shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no. We are not leaving them _alone_ in this house, Amanda."

Amanda shrugged. "Well, what other option do you have, Trevor is busy with work today."

Grimacing Michael gave him; he knew he couldn't argue with her logic and so he had no other choice.

"Alright, alright...First things first." He muttered. "Tracey!"

She entered the living room, curious. "Dad?"

Taking a deep breath Michael knew it was now or never.

He began to explain. "Alright Tracey, Jimmy is out, your mom and I are going out...But there's been some...strange things happening lately."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to worry you and I'm sure it's nothing serious, just some crackpot, but...We're taking every precaution we can." He explained.

Tracey quirked an eyebrow. "So, what exactly does this…?"

Amanda then revealed. "We're going to be calling Franklin over to keep an eye on things here while we're out...naturally we want you to help him do that."

Seeing Tracey's expression Michael quickly added. "The two of you will be alone, so I wanna establish some ground rules first..."

Blushing furiously Tracey groaned. "Dad…!"

But Michael continued anyway and Amanda just shook her head, smiling thinly. Once finished Tracey retreated to her room, still embarrassed; meanwhile, Michael went to the phone and quickly called Franklin.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

Keeping his voice calm Michael spoke. "Franklin, it's Michael, listen could you do me a favour?"

Replying at once Franklin's tone remained friendly. "Sure thing, what is it?"

"I need you to drop by and keep an eye on the house while Amanda and I are out...It's about that, thing I texted you about earlier today."

There was a pause, Franklin knew about the calls and now the threat. "Ah, for sure, no problem."

"It'll just be you and Tracey, I've already set down some rules, so I expect the two of you..."

Franklin quickly replied. "Don't worry man, I can respect that, I'll be around as soon as I can."

With that they hung up and Michael sighed; just hoping that would give him some relief from the stress he currently felt himself under.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. A Sudden Attack

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 15 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **aboringday: Yeah well, not gonna go how you think, I should warn.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grant Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **A Sudden Attack**

Arriving at the De Santa House, Franklin nervously prepared himself; he knew why he was here, nevertheless the prospect of him and Tracey being left alone in the house surprised him. Especially surprising was the fact that Michael was trusting him to be in this situation.

' _If it wasn't for the possibility of their being danger I'd actually be looking forward to this.'_ He reflected.

Nevertheless he stepped up and rang the doorbell. Before long Tracey answered, grinning, and quickly let him in.

"Hey, you made it." She said cheerfully.

He nodded. "No trouble, so...your dad wanted me here to..."

She sighed. "I know, it's crazy, I'm actually worried myself, but...I'm sure things will be alright, we can take it easy, while keeping an eye and an ear out."

Franklin agreed and with the door closed he looked around the house, wondering what to do to pass the time. As if reading his mind Tracey smiled and gestured through to the living room.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie." She explained. "Of course we have to be careful to follow dad's stupid rules."

Franklin smiled lightly at that. "Hey, you know your dad is just uneasy about us, he cares."

"Yeah, I know." Tracey replied with a small smile.

Nevertheless they agreed with her plan and soon settled in to watch their move.

Seated on the sofa, watching the movie and sharing the popcorn, the two young lovers were relaxed, overjoyed with their close company.

"This is actually...It's strange, after so long, just doing something so peaceful could be so, satisfying." Tracey remarked.

Franklin nodded in agreement. "I know, after everything that's happened to us in the past, it's good to have moments of peace like this."

Tracey laughed softly although she completely agreed. As the movie ended, Tracey smiled and stood up to put the popcorn bowl away. That was when it happened.

"So Tracey, what should we-" Franklin began.

He stopped however when suddenly without any warning, the power went out.

"What the hell, Franklin..." Tracey gasped.

He was on his feet, by her side. "Shh, you hear that?"

They listened and could hear the sound of approaching vehicles parking outside. They weren't expecting guests and Michael's warning rang in their minds.

"Shit this could..." Franklin quickly shook himself. "Tracey, does your dad have a gun anywhere near where we are."

She nodded, their eyes were adjusting to the darkness and they could make out each other through the gloom.

"This way."

She led him into the kitchen and opened up one of the drawers. Inside Franklin retrieved a pistol and at least three extra clips of ammunition.

"Stick close to me, stay low and take cover." Franklin told her.

He knew they were vulnerable in the kitchen, especially with the glass doors leading to the outside. They could hear the movements, there was a crowd of people moving as if to surround the house.

"We're very vulnerable here. If there only was somewhere we could..." He began.

Tracey whispered. "If we could somehow get upstairs; we could use one of the bedrooms to try and defend ourselves."

Franklin knew she had a point, they could use one bedroom to reduce the angles of attack.

But before they could act they heard the noises and soon the front door had been kicked in. The glass doors leading out to the pool had been shattered, armed men, using flashlights on their weapons, swiftly entered with military precision.

' _Shit, no time.'_ Franklin noted.

He acted immediately, opening fire just as they began aiming towards him. Two took the hits right to the face and fell. The others briefly fell back, seeking cover, before returning fire. Franklin led Tracey out of the way, into the living room and trying to take cover behind the sofa. In a position that allowed them to see both attacking parties at once.

"What do we do?" Tracey whispered.

Franklin replied in kind. "We need to get out of here, get to my car just outside and escape, then we can call your parents."

Tracey nodded; this was the danger her father feared, it had to be. But she couldn't understand who these people were or what they wanted. Deciding to take the risk they got up and Franklin fired at the attackers, who tried to fire back, but three of them soon fell, although he had been forced to use two full clips, the attackers turned out to be wearing body armour. Forcing them to fall back, as well as calling back-up from more of their allies, outside the house.

Taking the chance he led Tracey upstairs and they ducked into her bedroom, just in time as they heard more gunfire then silence.

"Franklin, c'mon." She whispered.

He nodded and, as they heard them coming upstairs, they hurried to the window and managed to clamber out onto the roof. Hurrying along the roof they were able to get down to the ground level. Whoever remained of their attackers were all currently in the house. They wasted no time and found Franklin's car; thankfully untouched, they got in and, as their attackers emerged from the house, opening fire again, Franklin floored it and the car drove away at high speed.

"Holy shit, what the fuck was that?" Tracey gasped.

Franklin had been forced to put the gun down driving as quickly as he could.

"I don't know; but shit...we gotta get somewhere safe and call your family. This is getting more dangerous than I thought." He replied.

Tracey nodded in agreement and they drove on, thinking it was over, that they had escaped. But then, as they reached a junction, having the right of way, another vehicle like the ones that were now starting to pursue them, came out of nowhere and struck Franklin's car full on. The impact was great and the moment the crash finally ended, Franklin's car now on it's roof, he was out cold, as was Tracey. Approaching the car, the armed men assessed the damage, Franklin had taken the worst of the crash and was injured, Tracey was simply knocked out.

Making their move the cut the seatbelt and pulled Tracey from the car and, carrying her with them, got in their own vehicles and left; leaving Franklin to his fate as they kidnapped Tracey.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. A Horrific Situation

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 16 of my Grand Theft Auto story, now things take a dark turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **A Horrific Situation**

Waking up the first thing Tracey noticed was that she was cold; the second was that she couldn't move.

"What the hell?" She mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes, grimacing at the pain she felt as she did so.

' _Holy shit, where the fuck am I, what's going on!?'_ She thought, panicked. _'Where...where's Franklin?'_

Her breathing was getting out of control and she tried to calm herself. But it wasn't doing any good. Her surroundings offered her no comfort. She was seated in a chair in the middle of a room that could only be described as bland. The chair was in fact the only feature in the room, the rest of plain walls, floor and ceiling.

The reason she couldn't get up was completely clear now; she was strapped to the chair, her arms secured to the arm rests, her legs to the front legs and her torso the back.

To her relief she was still dressed in the grey yoga pants and white T-shirt she had been wearing, but she had lost her shoes and the clothes did little to keep the low temperature of the room out, explaining why she was cold. It was then she remembered.

' _We were attacked, by some crazy military guys...we got in Franklin's car and drove off; but then another car hit us, that's the last I remember...'_ She now understood why she was in pain.

She must have sustained some small injuries from the crash, enough to hurt, but not be debilitating. She continued to fear for Franklin and wonder what was happening, why she was held captive.

It was then, suddenly the door to the room opened, startling her. She stared, wide-eyed and afraid as a man entered, he looked to be around 39, tall and muscular with crew-cut black hair, grey eyes, although the right one was apparently missing, going by the eyepatch covering it. He had fair skin and a vivid scar down the right side of his face.

' _Oh fuck, oh, fuck no, no...'_ Tracey thought, panicked.

What scared her most was his uniform; she recognized it; from that crazy time when armed men broke into the home and held her and her mother hostage. This guy had to be from the same group. It was then she saw two more men, in the same uniform, departing from the room, having pushed a covered trolley into the room.

"So...Tracey De Santa." The man remarked; his voice was deep yet smooth and he sounded almost mocking with every single word. "What a pleasure to have you here as my...guest."

Tracey glowered; her anger momentarily overcoming her fear. "Guest, you kidnapped me you bastard, what did you do to Franklin, where is he, I..."

The man merely shook his head. "Mr. Clinton will be dealt with later; as will your father and Mr. Philips...they are all to pay for ruining me and my friends."

Tracey froze, shocked by this, but suddenly beginning to realize a horrible truth.

She was beginning to see that this was in fact a horrific revenge plot. The men that had attacked before; her father had clearly put a stop to them, aided by Trevor and Franklin; but some of them remained and were now seeking revenge, being led by this man standing before her.

"Now, I apologize dear girl; but we must attend to the formalities." He remarked.

Tracey shook her head and spat at him. "Fuck you; Dad stopped you once he can do it again."

The man didn't even react, except to dodge. "Very mature. I'm afraid your father is walking into something he can't walk out of and you will be the one to blame for his death. You see...he will be coming to save you, or so he thinks. But we'll be ready for him and of course we already have plans to deal with the other two."

Now the full horror of the situation hit Tracey; she was going to be bait to lure her father into a trap. Then the man threatening her suddenly pulled the sheet off the trolley and Tracey's terror spiked considerably; when she noted the rather cruel looking instruments on top of it, clearly intended for torture.

"As I said, dear girl, first, the formalities."

With that he gestured and picked up the first tool, while his men waiting just outside closed the door. Very soon afterwards the main sound that could be heard in the building was the agonized terrified screams of Tracey De Santa.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Fear

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 17 of my Grand Theft Auto story, the action continues.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
aboringday: Thanks and yeah, it is, well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Fear**

Arriving home from their night out, Michael and Amanda were not expecting what awaited them. Instead of finding Franklin and Tracey, they found the house empty, except for corpses clad in military gear. The house had been shot up badly, bullet holes everywhere and, perhaps the most terrifying part of it all, no sign of Tracey or Franklin at all.

"What the fuck!?" Michael cried looking around. "What the fuck is goin' on here, how...when…?"

Amanda was panicked; especially after rushing upstairs. "Oh my God, Tracey, she...she and Franklin are gone, they're not even in her room, or any of the rooms upstairs."

Michael then realized. "Oh, shit, shit...it has to be that guy, the one who was calling; urgh, I knew we shouldn't have gone out. He had to choose tonight of all nights to attack."

Amanda was trembling. "Michael, what are we..."

Before she could say anything else, Michael's phone went off; he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. De Santa." An official sounding voice spoke from the other side. "Are you familiar with a Franklin Clinton?"

Michael froze. "Y-yeah, I am, who is this, what's going on?"

The man replied. "Ah, yes, forgive me. I'm calling from the hospital, Mr. Clinton was involved in a traffic accident and was transported to the hospital; we're getting ready to treat his injuries but he's insistent on talking to you first."

"R-right, we'll be right down." Michael replied at once.

Hanging up he shook his head at Amanda's questioning look and led the way back out to the car.

* * *

He used the drive to the hospital to explain the situation to Amanda and she was even more horrified than before. Especially when she pointed out one very worrying factor; the doctor who called had said nothing about Tracey. They finally arrived and rushed inside, after revealing who they were they were directed to Franklin. They found him, doctors around him, in an agitated state.

"Please, Mr. Franklin, you need to let us treat your injuries." One doctor was saying.

Franklin shook his head. "I don't have time, I need to...Michael!"

Rushing forward Michael spoke. "Frank, what's going on, what happened?"

Amanda had taken the doctors aside, trying to get answers about Tracey; but their words only made things worse as they said Franklin was alone when they found him.

Shaking his head Franklin spoke. "Some crazy military guys showed up...it was them, Michael."

"Merryweather..." Michael knew he had seen those uniforms before.

"Yeah, they tried to attack us, we, we tried to escape but they were ready for us." Franklin continued. "They, I'm so sorry man, they took Tracey..."

Michael just nodded. "I think I know why. Just...let them do what they have to do, leave this to me."

As such, with Franklin now no longer fighting treatment, Michael led Amanda back to the car, things had just got even more dangerous.

* * *

Driving as fast as he could, while not drawing attention to himself; Michael knew he had to act quickly.

"God, Michael, this is..." Amanda burst out. "Those goons are attacking us _again_ and, and they took our daughter and..."

Michael nodded. "I know Amanda, I know; just...keep an eye out, make sure we're not being followed. I have to make some calls; it's time to deal with this once and for all."

Amanda hesitated only briefly before doing just that. Meanwhile Michael quickly made a phone call.

"Michael, what are you doing calling me, I said..."

Michael quickly cut him off. "Lester, it's urgent. I need help, Merryweather is back and on my tail; they've already shot up my home, nearly killed Franklin and kidnapped Tracey. I'm willing to bet they're going to go after Jimmy and Trevor too."

There was a momentary silence and then Lester spoke.

"Alright, alright, I just so happen to have a safe house where you can take cover, get Trevor, Jimmy and Amanda and get here at once." He said. "I'll be waiting; we can figure out our next move there."

Michael agreed and once Lester gave him the address he hung up.

"So?" Amanda asked worriedly.

Michael nodded. "Lester's got somewhere for us to take cover while we try and sort this out. Gotta make another call; then we head straight there."

Amanda nodded and Michael made the second call.

"Mikey, what's up?"

"No time Trevor; this is urgent...Tracey's been kidnapped by Merryweather, they're after us again." Michael explained. "We need to meet up at a location Lester set up for us to figure out our next move."

Trevor was immediately furious. "What, this is...Franklin was supposed to-!"

"He got himself stuck in hospital trying to protect her." Michael explained. "Just; listen, go get Jimmy and take him to the following location; we'll figure out our next move there."

With that he told Trevor where Jimmy was and the location Lester had given and hung up before driving, desperate to reach the safe house so they could figure out how to save Tracey, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Desperate Plans

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 18 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Desperate Plans**

Trevor had to admit; he had never felt such anger before. Not only was Merryweather back and causing trouble in their lives again, but they had also kidnapped Tracey. Whatever anger he might have had at Franklin for failing to protect her was quickly replaced however.

Michael's words made it clear Franklin did all he could to do so and ended up in the hospital because of it. Now he was driving as fast as he could to where Jimmy was, to get him and go to Lester's hideout where they could regroup and hopefully come up with some way to truly finish Merryweather once and for all.

' _Those fucks are gonna regret the day they ever MET us!'_ He thought furiously.

He soon saw a chance to let off some steam however; as he neared Jimmy's location to find Jimmy already under attack by Merryweather thugs. The goons were shooting at anyone who came close, while trying to force Jimmy towards one of their vehicles. Skidding to a stop, Trevor got out, picking up his gun from the passenger seat.

"Not today, fuckwads!" He screamed.

That got their attention, but before any of the Merryweather forces could react, Trevor opened fire; killing three of them and allowing Jimmy to hurry over and take cover by his Bodhi.

"Uncle Trevor, what the hell…!?" He began.

Trevor shook his head, shooting at more of the goons. "Get in the car Jimmy, I'll explain on the way."

Jimmy quickly did so while Trevor killed off a few more of the Merryweather goons before leaping back into his truck and driving off at high speed.

Once he was sure they were no longer being followed, Trevor calmed down enough to start talking to Jimmy.

"What is going on, tell me?" He was pleading.

Trevor sighed. "No easy way to say this kid...Those guys who attacked your family before. That was them, they're back."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean...holy shit, what about…?"

"I'm afraid Franklin's in the hospital, and Tracey's been kidnapped by them, like they were trying to do to you." Trevor explained. "Your mom and dad are alright, we're gonna see them and then we'll figure out what to do next...we'll figure out how to stop these fucks and save your sister."

Jimmy nodded; looking rather pale now. But understanding what Trevor meant. To their great relief they had no further encounters before reaching the location mentioned by Lester, following the directions they parked in the covered parking bay, next to Michael's car and got out. Heading inside it didn't take them long to find Michael and Amanda who immediately reacted with relief when they saw Jimmy was okay.

"So, what do we do now?" Trevor asked. "And what exactly is going on, do we have the full story or what?"

Lester shook his head; working on the computers in the corner. "I'm working on it, we have a lot now, just a few more details and we'll have everything...But this is concerning."

Michael nodded. "It's risky, but we've no choice. Trevor, I need you to come with me. We gotta make sure Franklin is safe, Merryweather could still go after him."

Trevor nodded in agreement and so the two left, heading for the hospital to check up on Franklin while Lester worked, while also sheltering Amanda and Jimmy at the hideout.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Unfair Punishment

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 19 of my Grand Theft Auto story, we are back with Tracey and her current nightmare sadly.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Unfair Punishment**

Tracey groaned as she lifted her head; her vision swam, the pain was almost unbearable. She moaned but it was muffled by the knotted length of cloth which was pulled tightly between her teeth and tied behind her head, gagging her. That was after torturing her, inflicting pain and making her scream.

' _Why, it...why me, this isn't...'_ She thought in dismay. _'I can't tell them anything, it doesn't get them anything hurting me like this...'_

She groaned again, looking around, she was still in the same room as before; still tied to the chair. Her clothes, while still on her body, were badly torn from the torture she had endured, the pain came mainly from the burns inflicted upon her by the man torturing her. Some burns had been inflicted by a lit cigarette, but the majority of them were inflicted by electricity after being soaked in water. Enough that it added serious discomfort to her pain. Still looking around she tried to make sense of it and praying for a way out.

She moaned into her gag. _'Dad...Franklin, someone...save me, get me out of this...urgh, my…my head...'_

She shuddered; she had a nasty feeling that her torments were far from over and that something terrible was due to happen yet again.

She got her answer when the door suddenly opened and sure enough, the man from before entered; observing her casually.

"Plmhfm." She pleaded.

The man just grinned. "Well, this hasn't gone as well as I would have hoped. But then, I can simply...take revenge easily now."

She watched him, eyes wide with fear as he drew closer, now standing right in front of her.

"Your dear brother was supposed to join you here; unfortunately my associates failed to grab him, thanks to the interference of Mr. Philips."

' _Uncle Trevor...'_ Tracey thought in relief.

But the relief soon vanished as the man shrugged.

"Well, I'll no longer be able to use the both of you to deal with your father." He remarked. "So I'll just have to settle for hurting you further. It's time I sent your father a little message."

With that he suddenly drew a knife.

Tracey immediately freaked out. "Nh, nh plmhfm, nht thht!"

But he ignored her, leaned in closer and then suddenly his plan became horribly clear as he turned her head, tilting it back and gripping her right ear. Then moved the knife into position.

"Nh, nh, NHHHH!"

Her world dissolved into agony as he began to cut her upper part of her right ear off. By the time he was done as stepped back she still screamed, before the pain soon became too much and she passed out, unable to take anymore.

"Disgusting." He growled.

He had observed with distaste Tracey's misfortune as the pain she felt this time was so much she lost control of her bladder. Shaking his head he turned and left the room, two of his men were waiting.

"Alright, you two, go in and do as instructed, remember, we don't want her dying yet." He instructed. "So make sure you deal with her wound, first."

They both nodded and entered and finally the man approached another of his followers, at the end of the corridor.

"You, take this, join the others and make the delivery...they'll be trying to get Franklin Clinton out; do not allow that to happen, deal with him and make sure Michael De Santa gets the package." He was determined to impress the importance of this mission.

He nodded in agreement and left, taking Tracey's ear with him.

Turning away the man smirked; things weren't exactly how they were supposed to be. But he was able to adapt and continue his plan.

Soon revenge would be his.

* * *

End of chapter, sadly, things are getting worse for Tracey, read and review please.


	21. Malpractice

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 20 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Malpractice**

Arriving at the hospital and reaching the correct room, Michael and Franklin were shocked to see Franklin was upright, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Frank, what the hell?" Michael burst out. "You should be taking it easy, recovering."

Franklin shook his head. "I'm strong enough to get up. How can I sit still knowing Tracey's in danger."

Michael sighed. "Alright, you have a point there, but still..."

"You could be in danger too, kid, that's why we came here." Trevor explained.

Then, as if to prove Trevor's point, the sound of gunfire erupted and heavy footsteps could be heard, getting closer to them.

"Point taken." Franklin muttered.

Michael shook his head. "We don't have any weapons; only one choice; quick."

He gestured and they quickly took cover on either side of the door to Franklin's room. It did not take long for the door to open and three of the armed men burst in. Only to see no one about at first. Then, before they could react; all three were grabbed from behind and swiftly killed as Franklin, Trevor and Michael broke their necks.

They quickly took the men's weapons and ammunition and exited the hospital room, wary for any other attacks. It was certain now; these were indeed Merryweather goons hunting them down and now they had even gone as far as to attack a hospital, just to kill one of them.

Franklin shook his head.

"Man this is not what I was expecting when I ended up in hospital." He muttered. "They just had to put me in a room on the top floor huh?"

Trevor shook his head. "Don't sweat it kid, we'll work our way outta this, right...NOW!"

He yelled the last part as a group of Merryweather goons suddenly rounded the corner, forcing them all to take cover and exchange fire. It was while they were doing so that they suddenly encountered a problem, as suddenly the lights went out.

"Power's dead, fuck!" Michael cried.

He quickly took aim and fired quickly, killing two of the goons. Trevor took down another one. Then Franklin killed the last one and they regrouped, rushing down the corridor.

"Can't use the elevator now." Michael pointed out. "Then again, wouldn't have been a smart choice."

Franklin agreed. "True, death trap waiting to happen, guess we gotta take the stairs now."

"We're on the third floor. Get down to the ground floor and get the hell out." Trevor summarised. "I have feeling they're gonna be waiting for us though."

The others agreed. This was not looking good; things seemed to be going from bad to worse. Franklin had especially noticed something.

"I think I'm the one they're after." He remarked. "Those guys we just killed were aiming mostly at me. Plus we got these guns from the three that came specifically to my room."

Trevor paused for a moment. "Well, that makes sense; but now they've made their worst mistake."

Nodding and preparing themselves, the trio hurried towards the stairs, ready to head down.

Trevor's prediction proved correct; they had barely got down the first flight of stairs before they were ambushed by more Merryweather goons; unable to take cover they were forced to act desperately and opened fire. The salvo of bullets unleashed by the trio emptied their current magazines and forced them to reload. It also decimated their attackers, leaving the two injured survivors to flee into the third floor.

"C'mon, we can't leave them alive." Trevor insisted. "They'll attack us from behind."

Michael sighed. "If they live that long, T. But okay, better to be safe than sorry."

Switching to the handguns they had taken, Michael and Trevor entered the third floor and spotted their targets, quickly opening fire and finishing them off. Returning to Franklin they continued downstairs.  
"You okay, kid?" Michael asked worried.

Franklin just nodded. "I'll be fine, let's just get outta here."

So they resumed their journey; pausing by the open doorway to the second floor. It was clearly an ambush.

"No choice." Franklin pointed out.

They nodded and so acted; taking Merryweather by surprise. They had been expecting them to just rush past and therefore be vulnerable to attack. Instead, Franklin ducked to the other side of the door, while Michael and Trevor used the closest side and quickly opened fire upon the assembled forces, making short work of them. Quickly reloading and readying themselves they finally got down the stairs and entered the main lobby.

It was then they realized that this had to be the last line of defence. A large force of Merryweather soldiers were here, blocking the exit and as soon as they saw the trio, they opened fire on them. This forced the trio to scatter and take cover, while firing back. However it wasn't going well for them, they were almost out of ammo and only a few of the Merryweather forces had been successfully killed.

"This is bad, we gotta get outta here somehow!" Michael cried from his cover position behind the reception desk.

Ducked behind a wall, Trevor agreed and admitted. "We don't have the means to kill them all...Fuck!"

Franklin was couched behind a row of chairs and quickly looked around.

"We've gotta just distract them and get out, that's it, there!" He cried.

He quickly gestured, getting the attention of the others and soon they saw their chance. Switching targets they soon exploded many of the fire extinguishers and even set off the sprinkler system, creating a large cloud, confusing the Merryweather forces.

Taking the chance they quickly regrouped and held on to ensure they wouldn't be separated before pushing their way through and getting outside the hospital. Hurrying to Michael's Tailgater; Trevor used the last of his shots to puncture as many tyres as he could on the Merryweather vehicles.

Once in Michael's car, discarding the empty guns, the trio drove off, making their escape, just in time. The remaining Merryweather forces found out about the escape but could not pursue and now had to flee with the police closing in.

But things were far from over yet, the trio knew that things wouldn't be over until they rescued Tracey and took the fight to Merryweather in order to finish things once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. The Truth

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 21 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **The Truth**

Arriving back at the hideout Lester had set up for them, Michael and Trevor quickly got out the car. Franklin was a little slower, but not by much. Soon they were at the door and getting inside after Lester clarified their identities and let them in. Amanda and Jimmy were immediately on their feet when they returned.

"Franklin, you..." Jimmy began.

Franklin just shook his head. "It's cool man, I'm here, I'm here to help."

Amanda bit her lip, taking note of their expressions. "But something happened, didn't it?"

"Merryweather attacked the hospital, trying to kill Franklin." Michael explained.

Trevor nodded. "They're really turning up the pressure, I have a nasty feeling this is just gonna get worse. We've gotta move fast."

"Sadly that won't be possible." Lester cut in. "We can only move as fast as the information we uncover will allow. Now we have to see if we can find out exactly who is behind this and where they are hiding."

Franklin then added. "And find out where they are keeping Tracey."

The others nodded and Lester sat down, beginning to work on his computer. "I have a feeling that both locations will be one and the same, so..."

It was soon clear, right now, there was nothing they could do until Lester found what he was looking for. So they were all forced to sit down and wait while Lester worked.

It was at that moment it happened; as they began to wonder what their next move should be, suddenly, Michael's phone rang. He started but quickly recovered and pulled it out.

He glared. "Oh I know that number alright."

That immediately caught Lester's attention. "Your 3:33 Caller; just a second..."

He quickly worked a few things on his computer then turned to Michael.

"Okay, answer it." He said.

A little startled Michael did so." Michael?"

"You are making mistake, after mistake, Michael De Santa." The cold voice on the other end said.

Michael glared. "The only person who has made a mistake around here is you. You don't belong here anymore, you should..."

The man cut him off. "You ruined me and my friend, now I am simply claiming long overdue vengeance. You forget I still have the advantage, your errors were to try and ruin my plans...Don't know if you noticed, but one of my men slipped something into your pocket as you left the hospital."

Startled Michael checked his pocket and sure enough there was a box there. He knew the others could hear everything being said and they all looked at it curiously too. At least until he opened it, shocking and horrifying them all, with various shouts of consternation as they beheld the severed ear.

Laughing darkly the man on the other end then spoke.

"I hope Franklin, should they both live through this, finds Tracey just as attractive when she's missing something like...an ear."

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Michael yelled.

The man laughed again. "Ah no, this is just business, not pleasure. Now, you've ruined my plans yet again, getting Franklin Clinton away from the hospital, so, just as I did when you stopped my men taking your son...I now have to make your daughter...suffer."

It was then they heard a scream, unmistakably Tracey's.

"Well, more than she is already." He added. "You have until midnight tomorrow, Mr. De Santa, you will be given a location then and you will come...and this will be settled."

With that the man hung up; Michael looked around at the others, afraid and worried, all of them knew now, they had to pray Lester had been able to track the location from the phone. But even as he worked, they knew that Tracey was about to be hurt again and they were powerless to prevent it.

* * *

End of chapter, things are picking up now, nearing the big finale, read and review please.


	23. Horror and Dismay

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 22 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Horror and Dismay**

Tracey moaned through her gag. She was sure she had blacked out after getting her ear cut off. Waking up however, things were worse as she felt the chill and realized the horrible truth.

' _No, they, he...bastard.'_ She thought in a panic.

But it was sadly true. Her captors had stripped her naked, leaving her to be humiliated. Worse she couldn't cover herself as she was now chained up, her arms above her head, suspended from a hook on the ceiling. She had been moved to a different room.

Chains circled her legs at the ankles and knees, far too tight and cutting into her skin. She moaned again, trying to struggle, but her torment had left her feeling weak, light-headed, she wasn't sure what to expect next, she was just sure that it wouldn't be good.

She couldn't understand how she was still alive and didn't know how much more she could take. It was at that moment the door to her room opened and she squirmed, trying in vain to cover her naked body.

"Ah good, awake again." The leader of her kidnappers drawled. "It's about time...we have another issue to deal with, involving you."

"Fhgg nhh." She spat through her gag.

Shaking his head the man sighed. "It's truly regrettable, that your father has to meddle in things and made this worse for you."

"Whht...?"

The man gave a dark smirk at that, which made Tracey's skin crawl, more then the other soldiers in the room who were watching her naked body intently.

Walking up close to her, the leader leaned in close, his voice venomous.

"Your father just couldn't leave us to carry on our mission. Saving your pathetic boyfriend from the hospital and ruining our vengeance...despite knowing we have you in our clutches."

"Frhnglnn." She gasped; suddenly hope blooming in her chest.

"Oh don't be foolish, there will be no rescue, girl. Nobody knows where you are and we cannot be found." The man remarked. "Now, since your father ruined another of our plans; it is time for you to suffer."

Tracey panicked; now realizing the truth. "Whht, nh, NH!"

But it was no good, the other men closed in and soon she felt them groping her and heard one of them picking up something from a nearby work bench.

"NHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

A cry of pain replaced her scream as the whip lashed her back, instantly she felt blood. She then became dimly aware, through the pain as her torments continued, of the leader on his phone.

"You are making mistake, after mistake, Michael De Santa." The man said.

Tracey heard her father's voice. "The only person who has made a mistake around here is you. You don't belong here anymore, you should..."

The man cut him off. "You ruined me and my friend, now I am simply claiming long overdue vengeance. You forget I still have the advantage, your errors were to try and ruin my plans...Don't know if you noticed, but one of my men slipped something into your pocket as you left the hospital."

There was a long silence until suddenly, from the other end of the phone, shouts of consternation could be heard and Tracey knew now where her severed ear had gone.

Laughing darkly the man then spoke.

"I hope Franklin, should they both live through this, finds Tracey just as attractive when she's missing something like...an ear."

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Michael yelled.

The man laughed again. "Ah no, this is just business, not pleasure. Now, you've ruined my plans yet again, getting Franklin Clinton away from the hospital, so, just as I did when you stopped my men taking your son...I now have to make your daughter...suffer."

It was then Tracey screamed as she was struck, harder than ever before.

"Well, more than she is already." He added. "You have until midnight tomorrow, Mr. De Santa, you will be given a location then and you will come...and this will be settled."

With that the man hung up and turned to his men.

"Break some fingers, we'll remove them later...add in some...other injuries too." He demanded. "This girl...suffers for her father's actions."

With that he stalked off, leaving Tracey screaming and praying for the nightmare to end as his men got to work torturing her.

* * *

End of chapter, this is the last time we see Tracey suffer like this, since what follows next is...well, wait and see. Read and review please.


	24. Revelations

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 23 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Revelations**

With everyone else currently talking, trying to figure out their next move, Lester worked on his computer, trying to track down where the Merryweather forces were hiding.

"I don't...Michael this..." Amanda stammered. "Tracey is..."

Michael nodded. "I know Amanda, I know. It's horrible; I can't, they..."

Franklin shuddered. "Yeah there isn't much we can do until Lester is able to track down where they are hiding."

It was clear, none of them liked the thought of waiting while they knew Tracey was tortured and being tormented, simply to get to them. But they knew they had no other choice; the way things were going it was just a question of praying Tracey could hold out long enough for them to find where she was being kept, likely the same place Merryweather were hiding out.

Right now all Franklin, Trevor, Michael, Amanda and Jimmy could do was talk and try to keep their spirits up. But it wasn't an easy task as they had all heard the phone call and Tracey's screams still echoed in their ears. That wasn't their only concern.

"Franklin, you sure you want to come with us?" Trevor asked. "I mean, you've not fully recovered, you..."

Franklin glared. "I'm going, I have to do this. I have to!"

There was a momentary silence after this. Suddenly there was a noise from Lester's computer and the man himself exclaimed.

They turned at that and Lester turned to them.

"I've found them; I know where they are, not only that. I think I've found their leader too, it's finally all making sense." He told them.

He directed their attention to the screen. On the screen was an image of a man, tall and muscular with black hair in a crew-cut, a grey eye, his right eye missing and covered by an eyepatch. He had fair skin and a scar down the right side of his face.

"This is him." Lester explained. "Gary Daniels, thirty-nine. He was the head of the Merryweather battalion loyal to Devin Weston. Seems he rounded up a number of survivors and has gathered them in an attempt for revenge against us...you specifically Michael."

Michael growled. "Well that's just perfect."

Franklin spoke quickly. "Where are they hiding out, well?"

They were shown map images and close ups the arena.

"They've somehow built up and secured a large abandoned hotel up in Paleto Bay." Lester explained. "They should be there now."

Trevor shook his head. "We gotta get there and teach them a lesson, but how...we don't have any..."

Lester smirked. "Funny you should say that."

With that he led them to another, closed off room in the building, seeing it made them all stop dead, before grinning, impressed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Preparations

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 24 of my Grand Theft Auto story, just a short one as a final piece of set up to the main event, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Preparations**

The room Lester showed them to was a full armory to rival Ammu-nation.

"Lester, you're a genius." Michael remarked with a grin.

Lester just laughed. "Grab whatever you need and you'll be ready to go...There's a vehicle out back for you to use, since they'll be familiar with all your cars so..."

Trevor laughed. "Oh this'll be perfect, they'll never see us coming and we'll have a full range of weapons to teach 'em all a lesson, nice!"

They quickly began to gear up, grabbing as many weapons and as much ammunition as they could carry. As they did so, Lester returned to the main room where he would monitor things and warn them of any changes. While they didn't like it, Jimmy and Amanda agreed to wait for news in the safety of the hideout. As they geared up, Michael spoke.

"Okay listen, I've been thinking, a good way for us to deal with this." He explained. "We work together to get inside...then we deal with different tasks."

Trevor glared. "Fuck that Mikey, I'm going in and blasting everything to shit!"

"That is exactly the task I wanted you to handle T." Michael revealed. "In the meantime, I will go and deal with that fucker who is leading them. Franklin...you find Tracey and get her the hell outta there, got it."

They nodded, now realizing his plan and agreed to it. With their plans in place they soon left with their weaponry and got into the car, soon they drove off and began making their way to Paleto Bay, ready to finally end this once and for all.

As they drove, only one thing was on all their minds; ending this feud with Merryweather once and for all and saving Tracey. As a result their minds were set and they refused to let anything, or anyone stop them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Final Conflict Part 1

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge#**

Chapter 25 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Final Conflict Part 1**

As the trio drove to their destination they readied themselves, guns in hand, preparing for the upcoming onslaught they were likely to face. Michael drove their armoured vehicle while Trevor and Franklin rode, all of them were quiet for the moment, focusing on their intended target.

Finally, Michael broke the silence. "When we get there, we're gonna have to find cover fast, you can bet they'll have people out to watch for intruders."

"That'll start a whole lot of gunfire, the ones inside will hear it and then know we're coming." Trevor remarked. "Which means, they might...Tracey could..."

"We'll have to quick, hit 'em hard and fast." Franklin summed up.

Michael nodded in agreement and they continued onwards. They soon spotted the abandoned hotel, right as Lester indicated and they drove towards it; weapons at the ready, expecting a fight. They were not disappointed. As soon as they came within range, several Merryweather goons opened fire on them.

"Glad Lester had this thing reinforced with armor!" Michael cried out as the onslaught continued.

Quickly parking he got out, Trevor had already leapt out and was firing at the attackers while heading for cover. Michael began to do the same while Franklin emerged from the vehicle too and soon they had all taken cover, ready to open fire on their attackers.

Gritting his teeth, Franklin ducked down, despite still not being fully recovered from his injuries he refused to remain behind.

Nevertheless he understood the problem before him. _'Hit hard and fast and get in quick, yeah right!'_

He lamented his plan suddenly breaking down like that, but there were just too many of them, all firing at them with their assault rifles hitting either semi, or full, automatic, giving them little opening. Still, when one appeared he took it and opened fire with his own assault rifle, killing at least three before having to take cover again.

' _Shit, shit...'_ He thought angrily. _'They're holding us up and if this keeps up, the ones inside will act and Tracey will probably be...Can't let that happen, but how do I even...'_

He sadly couldn't see a way, yet, to try and end this quickly. But wasted no time getting out from behind cover to fire again at several of them. Using this chance he moved closer to the hotel, ducking behind another section of cover before they could retaliate, four more down. But there was still too many, they couldn't just take out enough and walk in, they needed to clear them all out. But this was not going well for them so far.

Grateful for the level of protection offered by his current cover, Michael took down another Merryweather goon, clean shot through the head, thanks to his sniper rifle. Lining up his next shot he fumed with anger at everything that had led up to this point.

' _These Merryweather fucks should have just left with the rest of their crew. But no, they had to come after me and my family!'_ He thought angrily. _'They took my daughter, they...they're torturing her, god only knows what else; well...it ends here!'_

He pulled off another shot, killing the next one. A large majority of the resistance against them was in front of the old hotel; only a handful of Merryweather goons used the balconies as possible sniper posts and Michael had already eliminated most of them. He paused briefly to check on his companions, both were still fighting strong, but it was clear they were as desperate as he was to get inside and to find Tracey, as well as this Gary character and finish this nightmare once and for all. As he pulled the trigger, one more time, eliminating the last Merryweather sniper, Michael swore they would do just that.

With a harsh obscenity, Trevor unleashed a burst of gunfire from his sub-machine gun, taking down four Merryweather goons in quick succession.

"Yeah, you want some of this you fucks!" He bellowed. "You messed with the wrong people, you kidnapped the wrong girl and now you're gonna pay for it!"

Like the others Trevor was anxious to get inside but knew they had to finish off the collected enemies outside first. But it was taking too long. He needed to find a way to speed things up. To his relief, a solution presented itself to him as he took out four more goons with another blast of gunfire.

' _Sweet, our way in.'_ He thought as he put his phone on speaker to call the others. "Mikey, Franklin, keep back and keep your heads down, gonna end this now and get us inside!"

Before they could even ask, Trevor fired and the remaining Merryweather goons cried out as they were thrown aside or otherwise incinerated as the ruptured gas tank exploded. Silence fell as there was no more gunfire. Wasting no time, the trio reloaded and regrouped and hurried towards the doors of the hotel. Remembering their plan they nodded to each other, broke through the doors into the lobby and split up, each looking to complete his assigned objective.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Final Conflict Part 2

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 26 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Final Conflict Part 2**

Determined to save the girl he loved, Franklin barely felt any pain from his old wounds as he barged through another door. He was now in a corridor that was empty. But he knew that wouldn't be the case for long. He had to act quickly; even now, the Merryweather forces inside were likely hurrying to kill Tracey now that they were compromised.

' _But I don't even know where she is...fuck, this is...'_ He thought angrily.

But at that moment, one of the doors on the right of the corridor, and another at the end of the corridor, burst open and more Merryweather goons emerged. Franklin quickly opened fire, killing two of them before they began to fire back, forcing him to take cover in a doorway.

"Quickly, flush him out!" One cried. "We can't let him get any further."

Franklin gave a dark smile. "Thanks for the hint, assholes."

With that he quickly opened fire again, taking out the last two and hurried down the corridor. Their words had inadvertently made him realize he was heading in the right direction. They wouldn't be so eager to keep him away from this part of the hotel if it wasn't where Tracey was being held. Entering the next section through the door, he was in another corridor but was forced to take cover again as a larger group of Merryweather goons burst through the door at the end; immediately opening fire at him.

Grimacing as he attempted to keep himself safely out of the way from the salvo of gunfire being sent his way, Franklin knew he was in a spot of trouble.

He shook his head. _'Gotta break through, I can't waste time. Just...hold on Tracey...'_

He decided to clear some space, revealing his surprise for the Merryweather goons. A hand grenade; pulling the pin and throwing it; he heard their shouts of panic and then the explosion. Leaping out, weapon at the ready he found that he had successfully destroyed all of his current attackers.

He rushed forwards, driven on by pure adrenaline. Entering the next area he found himself in a lobby like area with two floors; he spotted a group of Merryweather forces, with only two others on the upper floor; he was sure it had to be the location.

He quickly took out the group of five on the same floor as him, but emptied his assault rifle in the process. Without any other choice he threw it down and hurried towards the stairs, he could hear the men above shouting, he had to hurry or it would be too late for Tracey. Reaching the top of the stairs, his handgun out and at the ready, he opened fire.

But there was only one Merryweather goon there who took the shots.

"Fuck!"

With that he hurried up to the now ajar door and burst in.

Tracey was there, naked, gagged and hanging by her bound wrists from a hook attached to the ceiling. The Merryweather goon was there, knife out, about to cut her throat. Franklin acted quickly, grateful that he didn't have to fear hitting Tracey, he shot the man clean through the head, making Tracey scream in shock.

' _Fuck, that's...the fuck they did to her...'_ He thought angrily.

Tracey's eyes widened as she saw him. Franklin nodded as he quickly got the gag out of her mouth and managed to free her from her bonds.

"It's okay Tracey, I'm here, we're all here." He told her."

Tracey let out a shaky gasp. "Franklin, you, I..."

Her face was streaked with tears, but he smiled and gently kissed her once she was free, holding her upright.

"It's alright; I'm getting you out of here. This all ends now, don't worry." He told her gently.

Tracey just nodded; still too much in shock and full of hope now that she allowed Franklin to carry her, despite her nakedness. It was an easier journey out, due to the chaos happening elsewhere in the hotel, and before long Franklin let out a relieved sigh as he reached the armoured vehicle they had used to get here.

"Okay, we just gotta sit tight Trace." He told her. "Trevor and Michael will be back soon, I'm sure of it."

As he said this, he did his best to cover her up and Tracey managed a small smile, despite her pain and injuries and snuggled closer to him; the two of them waiting and hoping that everything would be resolved soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Final Conflcit Part 3

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 27 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Final Conflict Part 3**

With a loud yell Trevor used his combat shotgun to brutally kill the two Merryweather goons in front of him, before they could react.

"Come on you fucks, who else wants to die!?" He bellowed.

Playing his part perfectly; he took cover as more of them arrived; he was luring as many of the Merryweather forces to him as possible; making things easier for his allies, while at the same time, finding the very things Lester told him about. He needed to fight his way through a large number of Merryweather forces, luring as many towards the main lobby, where he currently was, as possible. As soon as he was able to deal with them, he would need to fight his way downstairs.

' _Get to the basement, right below where I am right now.'_ He reminded himself. _'Take out any idiots that get in way and rig the main support structures of this place with the explosives I've got; after that...when it's time, everything goes boom.'_

He smirked at that before opening fire from behind cover; killing a few more Merryweather goons. A few more entered from what the map they saw showed was the kitchen.

"Hungry fuckers!" Trevor cried. "I don't care, die!"

Using his assault rifle he made quick work of them before switching back to his shotgun for the trio that were closing in. Ruthlessly destroying them he moved from his current position, now finding himself closer to the stairs.

He grinned, he was nearer to where he needed to be now. But there was still a lot of clean up work to do.

' _Just a few more, nearly there...I hope, there can't be that many left.'_ He reflected.

He had to focus on his task. He wasted no time mowing down more Merryweather goons that got too close. He then saw a chance to take out two birds with one stone, as he saw where three groups of Merryweather goons had taken cover.

He grinned. _'Perfect, I can do the damage I need to do up here before setting the explosives downstairs.'_

So, acting at once, Trevor launched three grenades in quick succession, before resorting to his assault rifle to shoot down some Merryweather goons on the catwalks. The grenades detonated, killing the groups gathered by the pillars, giving Trevor the first part of the damage he needed to deal. There was only a handful of Merryweather goons left in the lobby so, hurrying towards the stairs, Trevor opened fire on them all until he killed the last one, discarding his now empty assault rifle as he did so. He pulled out his shotgun again and began to descend down to the basement.

Reached the basement Trevor ducked behind a crate as gunfire erupted.

"Fuckers, waiting down here too." He snarled.

Peeking out from behind his cover, Trevor spotted at least two more Merryweather goons. He carefully checked the range and smiled. As they paused to reload, he leapt out and opened fire, both men were killed by the shotgun blast and Trevor hurried forwards, killing a third who leapt out to try and ambush him.

"Anyone else!?" Trevor yelled out. _'I've only got one shot left in this and then it's just my Handgun.'_

Sure enough there was indeed one more goon waiting, but Trevor was too quick for him and fired his last shotgun blast, killing him. Throwing the empty gun aside, he looked around. He was where he needed to be and so he quickly got to work, setting up each explosive by each of the four support structures. Once he was done he quickly made the call.

"Franklin, Michael, the charges are set, what's going on?"

Franklin replied first. "Good work man, I'm done here, Tracey's safe with me, we're waiting outside in the truck, ready for you guys."

"Great work, Franklin, thank God." Michael then said. "Nice job T, right I've almost finished too, that fucker's trying to escape but I've already taken out the tyres of his car. Get outta there and blow the place up T...I'll join you guys once I'm done."

Trevor nodded and they hung up. It was time to finish things and so, drawing his handgun, ready for the return trip, Trevor began to make his way out of the building.

He reached the vehicle to find Tracey and Franklin waiting for him, Tracey was in a terrible state, but her eyes widened.

"Uncle Trevor, you..."

He just smiled. "Don't worry Trace, we're all here, your dad'll be back soon; as for this place..."

He pressed the detonator, setting off the explosion that soon led to the entire structure collapsing, Trevor's job was done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Final Conflict Part 4

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 28 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Final Conflict Part 4**

Taking up his position, Michael readied his assault rifle. He knew exactly what he was facing and just had to get through it. A pair of corridors, a lobby and the best room in the hotel, each of them full of the remaining Merryweather forces.

' _Alright, here we go, time to take down these fucks once and for all.'_ He thought to himself. _'Just gotta hope Franklin and Trevor accomplish their goals...especially Franklin.'_

He knew that this man, Gary, who was leading Merryweather was specifically after him. So he decided to take the fight to the man himself and finish it off once and for all. Due to that, he had to trust Franklin to save Tracey.

Ready to advance he reminded himself. _'They love each other, of course Franklin will save her. But...His own injuries...don't think that way, focus on your task.'_

So it was that he got ready for his part in the battle, leapt out from behind cover and opened fire on the first Merryweather group, in the first corridor. Taking them by surprise he was able to kill three of them before they fired back.

Taking cover Michael called out. "You guys messed with the wrong man."

He leapt out again and opened fire; killing the last of them and soon hurried towards the end of the corridor. He knew they'd be expecting him now, they would have heard the gunfire.

So, opening the door behind cover Michael waited out the sudden outburst of gunfire. Then, taking the chance, he through a couple of grenades down the corridor and after the explosion he left cover and took aim, firing carefully, just to be sure. He took cover again as the last surviving member of that group attempted to open fire too, but Michael was ready for him and soon saw his opening.

"Nice try buddy." He taunted before opening fire.

With that man dead, Michael hurried towards the end of the corridor, ready for his biggest challenge. He burst into the lobby and dove behind the nearest available cover. The Merryweather forces present already opened fire on him.

He tried to peek out carefully, whenever there was a break in the gunfire, trying to ascertain where his enemies were and how many there were. He finally managed it by his fourth attempt, there was twenty of them, spaced out around the lower floor with some on the upper catwalk.

Michael knew he had to be methodical; so he acted on what could have been the biggest threat first, the ones on the catwalk. Firing at them and taking cover when necessary he was able to gradually wear down the enemies. Soon it was just one more small group of enemies gathered at one point, firing at him. Michael took his chances and used his last grenade which finished them off with the explosion.

Heading towards the stairs, up to what could only be the room he was looking for, Michael passed a window and spotted something, a car that would serve as a getaway vehicle, he couldn't allow that. Breaking out the window he emptied the last of his assault rifle into the tires of the car and threw it aside before rushing upstairs.

Just as he reached the door there was another explosion, startling Michael. He quickly burst into the room and saw a hole blown in the wall and rushed over. Gary Daniel had jumped from the hole and was now attempting to escape. It was then his phone rang and he picked it up, answering it.

It was Trevor. "Franklin, Michael, the charges are set, what's going on?"

Franklin replied first. "Good work man, I'm done here, Tracey's safe with me, we're waiting outside in the truck, ready for you guys."

"Great work, Franklin, thank God." Michael then said. "Nice job T, right I've almost finished too, that fucker's trying to escape but I've already taken out the tyres of his car. Get outta there and blow the place up T...I'll join you guys once I'm done."

With that he leapt out of the hole in the war and rolled to absorb the impact. He then drew his handgun and ran over to where Gary Daniels was only now discovering that the car was impossible to drive. He growled and turned, Michael fired and Gary hit the ground in agony, his hand and leg shot, his gun dropped. Michael quickly kicked the gun away and held the wounded thug at gunpoint, ready to finish things off.

Gary glared as he struggled against his injuries.

"You, this..." He spat. "This is impossible; to think, beaten by a middle-aged overweight bum."

Michael just glared; his voice venomous. "I may be a middle-aged overweight bum, Daniels...but I'm also a father and that was your mistake, you messed with my daughter, you hurt her and now...you are going to pay for it."

"You c-"

But Gary Daniels never finished his words for at that moment, Michael fired, a clean shot in the head, ending the threat once and for all. As he did so, the hotel began to implode, Trevor's work. It was over at last. It wasn't long before Michael made his way back to the armoured vehicle and found the others waiting, with Tracey.

"Dad!" She cried.

Michael hugged her at once. "Oh Trace, thank god...Don't worry, it's over now, we're, we're gonna get you out of here, get you and Franklin seen to."

"Franklin?"

The young man nodded, grimacing, it was clear his injuries weren't properly healed and might have got worse. Getting into the vehicle and starting up the engine they drove away; the nightmare finally over and now they could focus on recovering.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Recovery

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Chapter 29 of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Recovery**

Franklin smiled lightly, despite the pain; it was over, their nightmare was over.

"Trace..." He began softly.

Tracey was in far worse condition that he was, the torture she had endured was harsh, but she still smiled and reached out to him. He took her hand and they enjoyed their moment of peace. They were in the hospital right now, Franklin was being taken to seen to again and have his wounds treated once more. This time with hopes of making a proper recover without any premature departure from the hospital. Tracey was being prepared for surgery; to have her own injuries treated, especially her cut off ear.

Tracey shuddered. "Urgh, my ear, Franklin, I..."

He just smiled. "You're gonna be fine. They can reattach it, your dad was able to give it to them."

"What a mess I'm in, huh?" She commented; clearly trying to make light of it. "Well, this'll leave some nasty scars no doubt."

Franklin nodded. "Yeah, well, I'll be left with them too...But that doesn't change how I feel about you, alright."

"You're right, Franklin, thank you."

They kissed softly and then, just when they expected the doctors to arrive and take them for treatment, Michael arrived instead.

They both started; but Michael smiled.

"They're on their way, you guys will be seen to very soon." He explained. "But, I wanted to talk to you first. Let's just say, after all that's happened, I've finally seen it."

"Dad..." Tracey gasped.

Franklin's eyes widened. "Michael, you, you mean..."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy for you guys; you'll be great together. You have my blessing and I hope that, some time in the future; we can have dinner together again...this time without the tension or worries."

They all laughed at that but agreed and it was a much brighter atmosphere when Michael left the room, just as the doctors arrived to take Tracey and Franklin for treatment for their wounds.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Epilogue

**Grand Theft Auto: Cost of Revenge**

Final chapter, a short epilogue, of my Grand Theft Auto story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Franklin smiled softly as he parked his car in the driveway of the De Santa house. It had been some time since the horrific nightmare they had all suffered, but it was over now and their lives were once more calm. Getting out of the car, now fully recovered from his injuries, Franklin walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door was soon answered by a grinning Tracey, looking resplendent in a red knee length dress, her hair done up in a bun.

"Hey." She greeted him warmly.

She too had recovered fully, only scars remained of their injuries, Tracey's ear had been reattached, it was almost completely unnoticeable. They kissed warmly, ready for the upcoming dinner.

"Hey, it's good to see you again; so...shall we?" He replied.

Tracey nodded. "You bet, let's go."

They entered the house together, closing the door, relieved that things had finally calmed down and now they could look forward to their lives together without fear.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, all, read and review please.


End file.
